Perfect
by Sostenesto
Summary: Draco observó con anhelo la figura que se veía a lo lejos, no podía creer que había sido capaz de algo así por alguien que no conocía lo suficiente. Este OS es parte del evento semanal dentro del Drinny-Con organizado por la página de FB Drinny All The Way.


Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Disclaimers: la imagen de portada no me pertenece, y desconozco a su autor original, pero es utilizada sin intención de lucro alguno.

Este one-shot es parte del evento semanal dentro del Drinny-Con 2018 que organiza la página de FB Drinny All The Way.

* * *

Estaba asustada, sabía que por mucho que intentara esconder su miedo sus ojos lo demostraban, era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de casa, kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de su familia, de su hogar, del amor de su vida, en cambio estaba ahí, esperando por lo que tendría que ser un cruel destino, no era una cobarde, pero deseaba que mejor la mataran.

Forcejeo todo lo que pudo, golpeó a varios con su larga cola, pero lograron someterla, en medio del océano, o del mar la pelea hubiese sido distinta, pero ahí, con el aire secando su piel, era la peor de las tortugas, no lloro, pero quiso hacerlo.

¿Por qué los humanos tienen la necesidad de destruir todo lo que tocan? ¿Por qué toda criatura que tuviese la desgracia de toparse con un humano era condenado a la extinción? Era por eso que ellos se mantenían ocultos de los humanos, habían estado a la vista un par de veces para los marineros, pero solo lo justo para ser tomados como un _animal mítico, una criatura_ sacada de los sueños más locos de los hombres, ahora, se arrepentía de haber salvado la vida de ese hombre, de haber pensado que sería lo suficientemente agradecido para dejarle ir sin decir nada, eso no era parte de la naturaleza humana.

La compasión era algo por encima de ellos, ninguno valía la pena.

DG

Una gran copa apareció en el centro del escenario, las bocas abiertas y los murmullos llenaban el lugar, para el duelo de los ojos grises que miraban sin dejar resaltar alguna emoción no se trataba más que de una farsa, el peor dinero invertido en su vida, era obvio que algo así no podía existir en la vida real, había demasiados rumores de sirenas y sus avistamientos, pero era justo como los ovnis, no existían.

Sin embargo podía decir que la joven que se prestó para esa estafa era realmente hermosa, con sus cabellos rojos fuego y su piel de porcelana al menos lo único que no tenía escamas.

Sus ojos castaños se toparon con los de él, que era el único que no tenía la boca abierta o le miraba con excitación por lo exótico que resultaba tener a _una verdadera sirena_ frente a sus narices.

No quería creer que fuese real, pero sí solo era una chica prestándose al mejor fraude de la historia ¿por qué su mirada estaba llena de completo terror? Eran dos señales ilógicas golpeándolo fuertemente con la misma intensidad al mismo tiempo.

Una voz dijo que alguien podía acercarse y tocarla, se levantó de su asiento y avanzó, ser el más rico tenía sus ventajas, rodeó a lo que pregonaban como una sirena.

—Eres real –susurró, sorprendido al descubrir que lo era, pero no tan extasiado para dejarlo notar –300 mil –le dijo al hombre detrás de él, que sonrío.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, pero nuestra pequeña sirenita no está en venta.

—Si él da 300 mil euros doy 500 mil –pronunció el hombre a unos metros.

Las ofertas comenzaron a elevarse, pero el hombre rubio y de ojos grises seguía en la sirena pelirroja frente a él.

—900 mil –pronunció acallando las ofertas –millones –pronunció en un tono calmado arrastrando las palabras –y será mi última oferta.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, pero no está a la venta, podemos conseguir muchísimo más con ella ¿sabe a lo que me refiero? –sonrío el hombre.

La pelirroja observó a ambos hombres, desde luego que ella no sabía a qué se refería y el pánico en su mirada la delató.

—Es que no tienen suficiente con sus depravaciones –gruñó enfadado.

—Supongo que usted la quiere para ponerla en una pecera tamaño gigante ¿no? –Se burló de él –no está a la venta, pero puede pagar por ella para otras cosas.

—Bien –aceptó.

DG

El rubio fue guiado por un pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación, en la cual se encontraba una pequeña pileta, observó directamente a los ojos castaños que le devolvieron la mirada, salvo que él no estaba asustado como el ser que le miraba.

—Tengo que preguntarlo, porque realmente a estas alturas no sé si mis ojos me estén engañando –rodeó la pileta, la sirena se removió, evitando darle la espalda –dime ¿eres real?

No le contestó, el lugar era demasiado pequeño para ella y no tenía suficiente agua para moverse libremente, sintió lástima de aquella criatura, que espantoso tenía que ser un ser indefenso.

—Es realmente una lástima que no estés en venta, porque me encargaría de averiguarlo en lugar de preguntarlo.

—Ustedes los humanos se creen muy especiales, cuando lo único que son es una plaga, que consume todo lo bueno a su alrededor.

—Una plaga –sonrió –somos la cima de la cadena alimenticia porque hacemos lo necesario para estarlo –negó –no nos culpes por tener las agallas que los tuyos o los demás animales no tienen.

Las palabras del rubio fueron bastante rudas para la sirena, ya que su rostro lo demostró, de poder, lo habría golpeado, y realmente no quería saber cuánto daño su cola podía causar.

DG

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que habían cometido el error más grande y estúpido en su vida, había ayudado a un humano de morir, y así le habían pagado, estaba cautiva, muriendo lentamente ya que el pequeño lugar donde la tenían contenía agua dulce.

Se habían negado a venderla a ese hombre de ojos grises, a quien los demás le llamaban "Señor Malfoy", no sabía la razón por la cual se habían negado en un inicio, hasta que uno de los hombres que entró para estar a solas con ella —Sin hacerle nada atrevido, ya que por fortuna estaba prohibido— le había dicho que para poder estar ahí, se tenía que pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero; sufrió, ellos estaban arruinando vidas inocentes sólo por ganar dinero.

DG

Draco avanzó rápidamente, era su natural andar, tenía que verla, era la cosa más perfecta que había visto en su vida, tenía una extraña obsesión con ella, no podía sacarla de su mente mientras estaba lejos, según sabía por investigaciones que había hecho, las sirenas tenían ese encanto con los hombres, eso explicaba porque había una larga fila exclusiva de hombres esperando su turno por estar con ella.

La observó, estaba un poco extraña, se movía poco a comparación de cuando se conocieron, así que se acuclilló frente a ella, sus labios estaban resecos, su piel de porcelana estaba opaca y reseca, ni hablar de su maravillosa cola, todo en ella estaba perdiendo color, a excepción de sus hermosos cabellos pelirrojos.

—Oye ¿te encuentra bien? –la sujetó del hombro.

La mujer abrió lentamente sus parpados, sus ojos chocolate se estaban poniendo un poco blancos. —Te llevaré a las profundidades del océano, y te haré la misma pregunta –soltó frustrada.

—No puedo creer que te tengan así, después de todo, eres su más grande inversión.

—Esto es más cómodo que la copa aquella –sonrió –al menos es algo.

—Y ¿es el agua adecuada? –ella sólo negó.

El joven se puso de pie, haciendo que ella hiciera un esfuerzo más por observarlo, se acomodó el traje que le quedaba a la medida, haciéndole lucir espectacularmente atractivo, le sonrió cuando dos hombres entraron, la charla se perdió a su alrededor.

Despertó un poco más tranquila, con una vitalidad extraña, observó a sus alrededores, estaba en lo profundo de algo, con agua salada, por supuesto, no era tan profundo ni tan grande como el océano, pero algo era algo ¿no era cierto?

Cuando salió a superficie lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos grises hermosos, él estaba serio, como si en secreto estuviese preocupado por ella, esa sensación le embargó el pecho ¿habría alguien que realmente se preocupara por ella y no por el dinero que podría invertir? Eso quería pensar.

DG

Draco observó a su amigo, le había ayudado en muchas cosas de las cuales no se sentía orgulloso, y por primera vez, sabía que haría algo malo para muchos, y benéfico para alguien, por primera vez el beneficio no sería para él, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Sabes que todos los que son conocedores de que ella existe estarán bajo sospechas ¿no es así?

—Lo sé –admitió –pero tengo que hacerlo, se quedará en tu casa de seguridad, después de todo, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe que tú sabes de ella

—Eso es lo que esperamos –se burló el chico.

—Cierto.

DG

La pelirroja observó a su alrededor, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Despertó aturdida, en un espacio tan reducido como era posible, no distinguió donde estaba, pero sin duda estaba asustada, aterrada, había sido llevada a otro lugar que no lucía mucho mejor que el anterior ¿hasta cuándo eso terminaría?

—Estás despierta –el arrastre de las palabras le hizo reconocerlo de inmediato, y por extraño que fuera, se sintió completamente segura.

—Donde ¿dónde estoy? –intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

—En la bañera de una casa de seguridad ¿por qué?

—Yo…

—Estarás aquí unos días, nadie puede saber que yo te robé y mucho menos la razón.

—Y… ¿cuál es esa razón? –interrogó temerosa.

—Voy a liberarte.

—Vas a ¿qué? –Se rió –eso suena maravilloso pero ¿por qué lo harías?

—Porque eres algo perfecto –admitió –y creo que me aterra saber hasta qué punto llegaría con tal de tenerte para mí solo.

—Estoy ahora para ti solo ¿no es así?

—Ya lo dije, el punto de tenerte para mí solo… verás, hay un dicho que dice algo como de como diferenciar entre algo que te gusta y algo que amas.

La pelirroja en la bañera se quedó sin aliento _amar,_ era algo que los seres humanos no podían ser capaces de sentir ¿o sí? ¿Acaso se habían equivocado y había algunos capaces de amar?

—Dice algo así que cuando te gusta una flor, sólo la arrancas, pero cuando amas a una flor, algo así como que la cuidas en su ambiente natural, no soy muy bueno con eso –se encogió de hombros –el chiste es que cuando encuentras algo tan hermoso como tú, no puedes privar al mundo de verlo, en su hábitat natural, no en una copa gigante o una piscina.

DG

Draco observó con anhelo la figura que se veía a lo lejos, no podía creer que había sido capaz de algo así por alguien que no conocía lo suficiente, pero le hacía desear haberlo hecho, esa mujer… sirena, lo que fuera, merecía regresar a su hogar, y ese no era con él.

—Tu buena obra del día –se burló su amigo.

—Lo sé, lo cierto es que me habría gustado tanto que no fuera lo que es…

—O tú no serlo ¿no? –Draco sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón de ser iguales, ¿habría alguna oportunidad entre alguien como ella y yo?

—Posiblemente, posiblemente no, pero es algo que jamás sabremos ¿cierto?

—Absolutamente –aceptó con un suspiro.


End file.
